


After the Rain

by dawnlight



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Related, Eventual Rickyl, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Love, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: To see Rick again, it's like watching the sky after rain. It’s clear and breezy, turning the world translucent and fills it with honesty. It as if his emotions are given solid form and just bubbled out of his body to hover in the air, creating bittersweet atmosphere around him, dropping the stern mask he puts for the entire of his life and turns him so vulnerable and open.But before that, he has to go through hell within Negan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing non-con or smut in general, I hope it doesn't turn weird  
> I really love the reunion scene between Rick and Daryl so I made this fic, enjoy reading!

The heat burns the soles of his feet. He stares down, watching the numb toes while thinking positive. At least he's out of his goddamned cell. At least he's not lying on the cold floor, raped to his heart extend by Negan. He can feel the wind breeze, he can feel the soil beneath his feet, and he can see Rick, even through by glimpses.

He's not even care what Dwight or Negan spats on him, not trying to break free and began observing, remembering roads and paths between his cell and the freedom behind exit door. 

As soon as the trucks return to Sanctuary, Dwight yanks him out, intended to drag him back to his cell. Daryl takes a deep breath, his eyes taking in as much as light he can savor before darkness surrounds him and that sickening sweet song shatters his sanity, over and again.

 

“Wait.”

Negan approaches with a wicked grin and Daryl cringes slightly, stomach churns in anxiety to what will happen to him, this time. “Take him to your room, D. I’m in a very good mood today, gonna play with my _pet_.” Daryl clenches his palm, tries not to show any emotion. He hates being a fuck toy to Negan, he hates stripping down to bareness and having Negan assaults his body. Ain’t this jerk already had _wives_ for that?! What’s fun in fucking his asshole?!

Dwight drags him by the neck and he can feel hatred radiated from the skinny guy. _Well_ , Daryl thinks, at least him _bending_ for Negan pisses Dwight since Negan uses Dwight’s bed to ruin Daryl and requires that fucking bastard to watch.

“Now leave us.” Surprisingly, Negan closes the door in front of Dwight and then turns at Daryl who stands in caution. The man smiles at him, before takes a seat at the chair, watching Daryl who is clueless at what he wants. “You make wise choice today.”

“Do I given any?” He mutters, voice rasp and hoarse. Negan laughs airily, but instead answering the man spreads his legs, “come here, Daryl, let me give you reward.”

 

Daryl doesn't budge.

“Come here, or in the next visit I'll let Rick know how you enjoy taking it in the back.”

Daryl knows Rick won't judge him. Instead, his friend will only pity him and feels sorry for him. To tell the truth, Daryl doesn’t really care at the amount of abuse he took as long it’s not addressed to people he loved, what’s left of his family, especially the kids he’d been watching for years, like Carl and Judith. Oh, his sweet little Judith, he wishes Negan won’t use Judith against him. That’ll be too much to bear.

Daryl walks slowly. His soles feel stung, yet he obeys and stands in between Negan, waits for more instruction. Negan watches him with maniacal grin, before he is gestured to drop on his knees, just as the man unzipped his jeans, giving Daryl the full view of _his_ cock. _Damn this monster_ , Daryl glares at it harshly.  It's the source of his sore muscles and back pain. He'd been here just by days, but it feels like living in years-worth agony.

 

Daryl wastes no time and dips his head in between Negan’s legs, loathing every lick and nip, shivering in disgust at the way it slides into his mouth, slipping down his throat. He buries his face, taking in as much as he can, till his nose presses to the pubic hair and his chin rubs on the nuts, he can feel Negan groans in bliss and he tries not to be so proud with himself for giving a pleasure to the jerk.

“You’re expert at this.” Daryl is halted by fingers raked into his hair and bearded face looms close and closer to his. “I know it. If that dead big guy is Rick’s second-in-command, then you must be _his_ little cocksucker in group.” And when Daryl only answers it with defiance glare, Negan chuckles lightly, “Wow, no wonder you’re so loyal to him.”

 _For the numerous time_ , Daryl silently grunts, _I’m not in relationship with Rick, Goddammit!_

Well, he’s probably in love with Rick, if love can be platonic and filled with respect, trust, and affection instead dry penetration and forced sex. However, Rick pointedly claims, _‘you’re my brother’_ even before Daryl is sure with his own feeling, so he decides to stop trying to understand love and move on with life. It’s a right thing to do, for once, because he’ll be in worse pain right now if he believes every inch of him belongs to Rick.

 

“Look at me.”

Daryl snaps from the haze, just to drift into a foul sensation of getting a tender kiss from Negan. It’s strange, it’s uncomfortable, but it angers him because he feels warm and tingling inside. It gives him hope and _joy_ , when he doesn’t need them from this fucker. It’s so disturbing that Daryl tries to run from it till Negan lifts him up and forces him to smash their lips together.

“Fuck.” Breathily, Negan grunts on his mouth, kissing any exposed skin despite Daryl’s struggle, “Fuck it,  to think you’ve ever kissed and bent your body to any men really pissed me off.” Daryl’s head locked in between bigger palm, strong and solid from exercising with that freaking bat for years, his gaze fixed on Negan’s dark orbs which swirled with the mix of madness and desire, “You are mine.” The grasps around his head tightened in possessive grip, “You are mine.”

The words turn into chants, as Daryl is stripped from his _uniform_ with impatience. Then he’s dropped to sit on Negan’s cock, and he squirms in pain at the dry penetration. The hardness slides in, stretching through the sore muscles and bruised passage, still loose from his last _service_ but not _smooth_ enough to allow Daryl some comfort. He tries not to scream in protest, like in his first time. He’s not kicking and in the same time, crying in shame, now he rests his body against Negan’s solid chest, his head tucked into the man’s neck and he’s just breathing, harsh and uneven.

 

Nobody ever touch him like this, damn it.

 

He's not into this kind of shit even before the outbreak, and now he is forced to understand this will happen to him from now on if he doesn't find a chance to leave.

“Ohh, yeah...” Negan chuckles, thrusting into him in steady rhythm and Daryl breathes through his mouth, since he can't stop himself from enjoying every stab and stretch and squelching sound, he starts counting how many times the cock sinks into him, that's how many hit he'll give, how many bullets he'll plant on this bastard’s body. 

He hates it the most when the man's having release. He'll struggle again and fight harder but mostly ends by defeat. Daryl doesn't mind getting dirty, covered in sweat and smudge, but to have Negan stains his asshole with semen crumbles his sanity. No matter how much washing he does afterwards, it doesn't change the fact that he's soiled beyond repair.

 

*

 

To see Rick again, it's like watching the sky after rain. It’s clear and breezy, turning the world translucent and fills it with honesty. It as if his emotions are given solid form and just bubbled out of his body to hover in the air, creating bittersweet atmosphere around him, dropping the stern mask he puts for the entire of his life and turns him so vulnerable and open.

He believes he’ll make it out someday, he’ll escape to meet up again with his family, to fight back, but to see them right before his eyes, to see Rick in person after the horrible days with Saviors, suddenly Daryl only wants to curl and cries his heart out. Although before it happens, Rick runs at him and hauls him into a tight hug.

Daryl sighs into the touch, silently mourn for the pain and fear and deprivation. But it’s over now. He’s done kneeling and submitting to bastards.

.

“Are you okay?”

The question brings a flash back of what Negan had done to him. Daryl shudders a bit. He won't be okay. He'll never be. But to see the concerned look from Rick makes him shrugs carelessly, “nah I'm good.” He hopes the answer is convincing enough, even without him be able to smile.

“I don't expect you to.” Rick pats his back, hugging his shoulder and nudges their head together in affection. Daryl is overwhelmed, because he thinks he won't be able to get touched by another human being after such humiliation, but here his heart thumps in joyous beat and his wound healed by the most important person in his life. “I am so broken, Daryl. We all are.”

Daryl opens his mouth, almost offering comfort in any way he can but he remembers Rick is his brother now, and brothers don't screw each other. He swallows back the crazy offer and closes his eyes, let Rick snuggles him till he drifts into sleep.

.

He dreams of that humiliation again, in the brief nap he takes.

Daryl wakes up with rage.

“Something happened to you.” Carl mutters. Daryl turns at the boy, wondering what the heck Carl is doing here till he realizes they’re at Hilltop, planning to attack the Saviors.

“Nothing to worry about.” Daryl looks away so Carl won’t catch him desperately wants to change the topic. “What about you? And Judith? Is she okay?”

Carl sighs, “she's fine. You heard the story. Olivia and Spencer dead, Eugene is taken.” There’s little remorse in the boy’s tone but still, it’s lost to anger and vengeance.

“Did Negan hurt you?” Carl asks again, much to frustrate Daryl. He glares at the insolent brat in return, refusing to give any confirmation. However, it doesn’t stop Carl from talking. “You know, I still have nightmares from that time.”

“What’s your point?” Daryl asks, annoyed because Carl reminds him about one of scariest memory in his life that he’d happy to forget.

“Negan says to me, he’ll break you. He’ll make you his soldier, and in my opinion, you can’t be silent about what he did to you. You can’t just let it pass, like your feeling isn’t matter and this is just a frickin’ _phase_ in your life. That way you’ll let _him_ control you, you let _him_ win over you.”

Unbelievable, he gets scolded by a teenager. Daryl snorts, “What do you suggest me to do? Talk to your dad?”

“You don’t have to.” Carl says, “Just don’t ignore the memory, don’t forget the pain and the humiliation so when you see him again there’ll be no shame and _mercy_ to stop you from ruining his life.” That’s what Daryl plans to do. He’s already thinking of it ever since he’s stripped from his clothes and his weapons, to be left naked and scarred like animal in cage. Yet to hear it from someone else gives him a little more courage and lit the flaming rage in his chest.

“Besides…” Carl adds, “If you talk to Dad I’m sure he’ll keep you inside the fence and put you on babysitting duty for the rest of your life.”

There’s a small smile curls on the corner of Daryl’s mouth, “talking from experience?” he guesses.

Carl chuckles softly at him, “I bet Dad will rip Negan’s throat for you, Daryl.”

“Good for ‘em.” Daryl hums, before he closes his eyes again, let the creepy dream haunts him back but now with possibilities, many predictions to how he'll do his payback at Negan and the Saviors.

 

*


	2. Comes the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Rickyl at the Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it on the phone so all mistakes on me, enjoy reading!

<RICK>

Rick always loves Daryl, for the first five years they lived together through this hell of life it's a simple brotherhood whether it's trusting each other or fighting side to side.

Then, during a supply run Rick starts to realize his feeling isn't platonic anymore.

He wants Daryl, and not only in the simple way of two men joined union in the name of love, he desires to take, to own and to do the worst form of sick admiration on Daryl's masculine, yet pure body. It freaks him up that Rick immediately sets a strict border in between them, just so the little monster in him understands he can't have Daryl. It's not because Daryl is a man, or unattractive, it's because Daryl is his brother, Daryl is precious to him that he doesn't want to ruin the man with his fantasy.

However, Daryl is ruined and what anger him the most probably because he spends the last couple years making sure Daryl won't attract any creepy guy attention -there's a few close calls- yet somehow he knows beating and hunger deprivation isn't the only thing Daryl has to suffer with the Saviors.

.

Hey, can I come in?" After dinner he looms around Daryl's open bedroom, watching the bulky guy sitting on a chair, staring off at the window. As the man acknowledges his presence, silly thing happens. Like there's always this gloominess and angst around Daryl, while there's desperation and frustration radiates from Rick like he's forever stuck worrying about their life. But as they get closer, the emotions clashed, blending into a bittersweet atmosphere and creating an intimate space in between them.

Daryl glances at him, giving him a silent permission to start whatever shit he's about to say. "So..." Rick approaches the man, losing words for a while as his mind wanders back to _what the hell he thinks gettin' here?_ Daryl isn't his lover so if Daryl doesn't come crying or ask his help, he has no right prying into the man's problem. "I know what happened." Rick curses at himself immediately regretting his cocky guess.

Daryl twitches, hazy eyes sharpened into hard glare, "So what?" Came the stern retort, "you want to dwell on my wound? Telling me it ain't my fault? Or worse, are ya here to frickin' comfort me?!"

Rick pauses, uses the moment to breathe before he says "No." Firmly, for once with clear mind and determination, "In fact... I'm angry, so angry and jealous." There's a part of him that almost giving himself a mocking laugh but he refrains from looking less intimidating, especially when Daryl's face shifts from scandalized to terrified.

_Damn, it's fucking adorable._

Daryl points at him, annoyed, "You're messing with me, aren't cha?!"

Rick bit the inside of his cheek. Crap. He's losing. "No, but if I am, then it's because you are so damn cute when you're angry and not because what Negan did to you." There, he admits it.

Daryl growls in return, and Rick knows it means Daryl has no more to say and turns defensive. This is exactly like scolding a stubborn cat, Rick can't just take him seriously. So he gets closer to his friend and put his palm on Daryl's shoulder in a calming way because they're always better communicating without words.

As soon as he does it, the tensed back slowly slumped in relaxation and Daryl's stubbled cheek leaned to his skin, aching for salvation. Rick leans close, standing behind the chair and hugs Daryl in absolute gentleness. They stay like that for a while, as long Daryl needs to absorb the moment.

"I know you hate talking about it, so would you like to show me instead?" Rick asks soothingly, and though the guy is reluctant, Daryl gives him a single nod as another permission. Rick never expects this level of trust, and to tell the truth he's happy, so happy that his fingers are shivering as he unbuttons Daryl's shirt.

 

<DARYL>

"Don't treat me like I'm a fucking woman." Daryl hisses, voice trembled both filled with embarrassment and rage. It's all because Rick is so gentle, kneeling in front of _his_ chair, looking straight into _his_ eyes as if searching discomfort, as if _his_ feeling is truly matter. "I may be broken but I can deal with it."

Rick smiles sheepishly, all in while stripping Daryl's shirt off the shoulder, "I believe you, just, it's a nice shirt, and I'd like to feel it on my fingertips. How come you dressed so nicely?" The shitty man stalls, both know that, and Daryl starts to become impatient cause it feels like forever to make _him_ half bare.

"Shut up." Daryl breathes, almost grunting in pain when Rick touches the discolorating bruise on _his_ stomach. _He_ grabs Rick's wrist, preventing the man from exploring _his_ wounds even further, "No.touching... Fuck-..."

"Coz it'll remind you of him?" Rick inappropriately asks and Daryl can't help but whines under _his_ breath as the bastard's word followed by a soothing caress on _his_ chest. "Am I reminding you of him?" Rick asks again, now leaning closer and lifts _his_ face so they're on the same level, eyes to eyes. "Hey, Daryl?"

It's damn ridiculous, for _his_ heart just melt at the way Rick looks into _his_ eyes and calls _his_ name. It's even disgusting that tears prickled at the corner of _his_ eyes and slowly spilled on _his_ face.

Daryl promised himself to be strong and never cried again but as the life goes on there are STILL hard times, harder for a tough guy like _him_. So here _he_ is, cannot fulfil _his_ promise and just sags into Rick embrace as _he_ sobs loudly, gruesome to _his_ bad luck and how it costs lives, literally.

"I can't tell you it'll be okay." Rick whispers to _his_ hair, "only that I won't stop fighting, and we'll keep surviving."

Daryl sniffs. It's not okay, but he nods, coz it's good enough for _him_.

 

<RICK>

"Will you take advantage of me?" Daryl asks, voice raw and hoarse after the man emptied _his_ heart out and now curls in bed while Rick drags the chair nearby. "Have you ever did any man before?"

"I know the basic." Rick lies, he knows plenty of things, horrible sweet kinks for both genders but of all people he knows Daryl is hello kitty at heart so he tries not to scare the guy by _such_ knowledge. "Not the practice. Before, I don't really had gut to be adventurous, and you know I'm still traumatized with what happens between Lori and Shane."

"Suit yourself." A small smile lightens Daryl's face, "So you're not gonna fuck me?"

Rick is itchy to say yes. Hell, he shall skip the small chat and just joins Daryl in bed. But he pretends not interested and asks thoughtfully, "why would I want to?"

Daryl says nothing in a moment, only staring at Rick judgingly before the man sighs annoyingly, "because Negan messin' with my body while it's supposed to be yours?"

Rick growls softly. It's unfair how their game has to end so soon because Daryl is right and there's no point in evading anymore. "Damn right." He smiles, all in while unbuckling his belt and climbs the bed, watching with desire swirls on his gaze as Daryl helps unbutton his shirt, possibly returning the favor, "I'm going to kill him." As soon as he's free from his shirt he cups Daryl's face and leans in for a kiss,

"I promise you I'll cut everything of him, pieces by pieces for ruining what is mine."

 

<DARYL>

Sex is hurt and creepy. That's what Daryl expects. But to be pressed together with Rick brings back memory of _his_ youth when _he's_ nothing but a junkie getting high and worshipping delicate curves against _his_ rough palms.

Right now, kissing Rick stutters _his_ heart, reminding _him_ that kissing is the most amazing thing to taste, with thick tongue dancing and warm saliva mixing and hands groping everywhere, appreciating _his_ sculptured form, _his_ hard muscles and caressing _his_ firm cheeks in the sexiest way _he_ ever imagine.

It turns out, Daryl doesn't mind getting straddled, _he_ doesn't mind having Rick's fingers inside his -still- bruised hole and _he_ even finds it healing to see Rick slipping in, filling _him_ with cock and dancing into the silly rhythm, up and down, in and out, drilling in short and fast tempo...

It doesn't scary anymore.

The blissful pain becomes a sweet reminiscent, like a thread to the past where the world is not as crazed as now and pleasure is the definition of life. And _he_ does reaching the white blindness, succumbed in the numbness as _he_ came, driving Rick insane in process.

"Oh God... Daryl..." Rick grumbling out _his_ name and Daryl can feel it, the fullness, the warmth spread inside _him_ , staining _his_ passage and _he_  is surprisingly happy and content, even addicted to it.

 _He_ leans into Rick's neck and can't help but smile at how different when fucking is done with love, "so..." _he_ whispers into Rick's skin, "I'm yours again?"

"Fuck, don't say that." Rick wraps _him_ into a tight hug. "You are mine, Daryl. You'll always be."

.

.

.

"I need you to stay." Rick caressed Daryl's face, and surprisingly for other, Daryl only nods. There's different air around them, something that made Carl rolls his eye in boredom and Aaron slyly smirks.

The question hangs in the air answered when Rick casually hugs Daryl and kisses the man in the forehead.

"Dad, ew!" Carl yelps, drawing laugh from Erin and Sasha.

"What? What happened?" Rosita who's busy looking badass startled from the haze.

Michonne gives Rick and Daryl flat look, "Maybe the TWO of you should stay." But the tease is clear in her tone. "Y'know, to sort things out..."

Rick chuckles at Alexandria group. "Come on. We had pressing matter." He says, but he's still reluctant to let go of Daryl.

"Yeah we all can see that." Even the Kingdom's guard, Richard, gives both Rick and Daryl a judging gaze.

Rick turns his attention back to Daryl, cupping the man's face,"Just tell me you'll be okay here, and I'll leave."

Daryl sneers, "I'm not, you screwed my-..."

"Aaaaand that's it. Michonne, I'll lead the group from now on. Just leave them here." Carl huffed and turns away, followed by others and the last, Rick, who is still holding Daryl for a moment before the bulky guy shoved him away.

"Just fucking leave."

"Yeah, yeah I will. Love ya."

Watching the two lovebirds, Richard absently mutters to himself, "God, we're all gonna die."

.

A/N: How is it???


End file.
